heroversehitmfandomcom-20200214-history
Yunion
The City of the Future Timeline 2020-2040-Early Post-Shift: In the years that followed the Shift, those who resided in Northern Korea, as well as the surrounding areas, had managed to make small, personal communities, scavenging to survive. While there was little conflict between these camps and communities made, there also little contact or connection. The people remained secluded. As the days went forward, resources began more and more scarce as more of these small communities were formed. Only a handful of communities actually managed to have a system of food production, small gardens and farms. Even with the new empowered people of the world, it was difficult to get by. Life had grown harsher, and the future was looking bleak for the denizens of the new world. 2042-2050-The Beginning of Yunion: The found of Yunion Siti began with the simple efforts of an old professor who went by the name of Fuji Nakamura. She had been out at sea upon a large ship with others, though after an accident she was the sole survivor. The ship crashed ashore near the ruins of an old town, which she decided to make her new home. The young professor had managed to repair an old radio tower, sending out a broadcast to the world. She offered food, clean water, and shelter to any who would come. In return, all she asked for was help in the creation of a town, a proper society where all could thrive. Little did she know the effect of her actions and how many would really come. At first, only a few came. But what started as a small stream became a raging river of people looking for sanctuary. Even though there was a limited amount of supplies, with the combined knowledge of the growing population, they quickly made a significant farms and other means of food production. Further, with the help of some unique empowered people, there were other ways of quickly producing food. The aid from the empowered didn’t stop there, as they also aided in the construction of homes and buildings for the growing public. Professor Nakamura had strong values in science, knowledge, and technology. During construction of what she dubbed Yunion her beliefs seemed to transmit onto the people. Yunion’s citizens held intelligence and ingenuity high, believing they could create a better society, one of knowledge and progression. Several schools were built, academies, and facilities dedicated to the invention of new and incredible devices. 2052-2071-A City Grows, the Domes, and the Rift: As the influx of people continued to grow, the city’s borders began to expand as well. Originally starting as a coastal city, the city now encompassed a large area, between and past two mountains. It would cover a large area, easily able to house a growing population, ranging somewhere in the 20 million area. Still having values in technology, the city of Yunion would now embark on a new project, something that would have numerous benefits for its growing population. The domes. Around each city a dome would be built, each dome connected by a tunnel in which roads, walkways, service routes, tram lines, and service stations were placed. The domes would offer the city many benefits such as: solar panels for energy, controlling internal climate to stimulate seasons, reducing the amount of pollution the city produced (as limited as it was due to its use of clean energy sources), and offer protection from potential outer threats. The creation of the domes took ten years, and by the end it of there were four main domes, a shore side one, one between the mountains, one on the side of the mountain, and one just past to the mountains. As the expansion of the city continued, Hai Peochi (High Perch), the dome on the mountain side discovered something incredible. In the creation of the city’s foundation they stumbled upon a strange, almost unnatural cave system where the found a new source of energy. While they kept exactly what it was secret, they managed to harness this strange new source and provide even more power to the city. It was clean and effective, there not seeming to be any real downside to it. They referred to this new power source as the Rift. Moving forward through the years, the city managed to develop several new technologies, the empowered dampener, new and effective vehicles, improved holographic and VR programs, more powerful computers, and more. Though, more than that, they also managed to redevelop older tech, older vehicles, means of communication, and so forth. They offered what they could to other cities, though they didn’t want to over influence their development, allowing them to progress as their leaders saw fit. 2086-2088-A Crisis Strikes the City: Since its inception, Yunion had benefited from a relatively consistent peace. Troubles here and there, setbacks, common criminals, and all that ilk. However, between 2086 and 2088 the city encountered a new, internal threat. A group known as the Underground had managed to hack into every computer, TV station, and general monitor, spreading a message to all of its inhabitance. It warned the citizens that, soon, they would strike at the city’s heart. After the message had been sent, the city seemed to return to normal until six months later. In the central dome, the one that lay in rest between the two mountains, one of three heads of the city, Doctor Hiro Masahashi, was out and about in the city. In a routine visit to the botanical gardens. However, during trip he met an unfortunate end, his body found with three, what looked like, stab wounds, however there had been no residue from the weapon, so it was unknown. A day after his murder the Underground hacked into the city once more and made claim to this murder. A demonstration of their power. At the time, they didn’t request anything or make any demands, only sent this message. They didn’t act again until another six months later. During this time, Yunion had begun construction of a new dome, something on the other side of the mountains. As the workers went about their business in the only semi-constructed dome, a large explosion occurred near one of their sites. Seven had died, another thirty-three were injured. Following this, several of the cranes and other vehicles used for construction were all turned to dust. When a team was sent in to investigate this crime, they were all killed in a very brutal manner. A day after this event, the Underground once more hacked the city and claimed that this event was their doing as well. The same as before, they did not make a claim or demand from the city. However, they did threaten that in three days’ time they would completely demolish the shore side dome. These efforts, however, were apparently stopped by a group of heroes. After the shore side dome’s destruction was prevented the Underground has yet to make another move. Though no members have been caught, the investigation on the Underground and their numerous crimes is still ongoing. 2088-2119/Current-A City of the Future: As it stands now, Yunion has continued to be the technological center of the world, providing it with several new and amazing technologies, and offering some of its brightest minds to society. The population now stands to be about 49 to 51 million, though it is far from overpopulated or cramped. The city carries a very futuristic look to it, digital functions in the roads, advanced trams that run the lengths of the city, clean energy to provide to the population, and buildings that seem to glow with bright and invigorating light, looking like something almost out of an old sci-fi movie. Yunion is a city of the future. Districts Hai Peochi The dome that rests upon the northern mountain and overlooks the other domes. This dome seems to provide the most energy for the other domes and is home to the leading developers of new technological innovations. M.H.H. Located on the east side of the city, this large, towering building is home to M.H.H. the top developers of new age technology and robotics. Secrecy is an important part of this company, new inventions kept close until their release. Everything released by this company has been of top quality. Rift Station Located towards the North side of the city, this powerplant that is supposedly built above what the officials of the city have dubbed “The Rift”. It apparently generates a great deal of energy which provides ample energy for the four domes. The facility is a large, almost factory-like building that has noticeable high security. “The Rift” is apparently beneath the facility in a small network of caves. Institute of Computer Science and Programming Found within the center of the Dome, this institute is dedicated to the study and progression and computer sciences and programming. The school also has an impressive robotics division. Influences from M.H.H. is very apparent. Many students develop new and impressive technologies and software, some of the best in the nation, many of which capture the eye of M.H.H. Housing District A residential district which houses a majority of the dome’s population. It is spread throughout the city, not just confined to a singular area. Stores, restaurants, and so forth can also be found in these districts. Central District The dome which lays in between the mountains and between the valley and shoreline. It acts as the capital of Yunion, the Conclave, the primarily parliament, is found in this dome. In addition to the Conclave, a lovely botanical garden and zoon can be found here. Conclave and Dome Control In the center of the city, this is the head parliamentary building where the three heads meet with each other and their advisors. Most official business is conducted here. In addition to being primary establishment of government, there is a large control room dedicated to the management and monitoring of all four domes. It is tied with the Rift Station, being one of the most secure locations in Yunion. Botanical Gardens Towards the eastern end of the city this is a beautiful botanical garden filled with plants from all over the world, preserved for the public to enjoy. Also connected to the gardens is a large zoo with a large variety of animals. Both the gardens and the zoo are open and free to the public. Institute of Environmental Science and Forestry Located to the south, this school is dedicated to the study of environmental science and its preservation. Further, it has strong programs in any natural science like geology, chemistry, physics, and so forth. There is also a lot of empowered peoples studies here, trying to better understand the strange phenomenon of them. Housing District A residential district which houses a majority of the dome’s population. It is spread throughout the city, not just confined to a singular area. Stores, restaurants, and so forth can also be found in these districts. Shore-Side The location in which professor Nakamura landed and built established her radio tower. It is the oldest section of Yunion and home to a large museum and library and a popular beach. Shore-Side is a popular spot for those looking to vacation or just relax. It tends to have a more laid-back environment. The Wharf/Beach On the west side of city there is a long pier and docking area, followed by a lovely beach. Most shipping takes place here, importing and exporting goods. There are a few shops along the wharf, popular among those visiting. The beach is one of the most notable locations in the city and draws the biggest crowd. Nakamura Tower Monument A monument in the center of Shore-Side. It is the exact same radio tower which Fuji Nakamura used, and in front of it there is a statue of the professor. Another popular spot among those visiting the city. There is a small facility beneath the monument which acts an emergency evacuation. The tower still admits a broadcast which puts out intellectual debates, new theories, and talks on new technologies coming out. First Collective of Yunion The first library and museum of Yunion, found towards the eastern side of the city! The library contains a vast collection of books, both new and old, even from the Pre-Shift era. The museum contains displays from the days of Yunion’s construction, old, Pre-Shift era tech, and newer, experimental tech which never was mass produced. Housing District A residential district which houses a majority of the dome’s population. It is spread throughout the city, not just confined to a singular area. Stores, restaurants, and so forth can also be found in these districts. Valley Point The fourth, and most recent completed Dome. Valley Point is home the Yunion Stadium where the local Empowered Games take place. In addition Yunion’s airport lays here (outside of the dome, but connects to it via a tram), as does the ever popular Red Glow area. This dome has the highest population amongst the other domes. Yunion Stadium A large stadium on the Northern side of the city. This stadium constructed to house the Empowered Games, a sports event designed for Empowered peoples to be able to use their abilities freely to compete in intensive games and sports to earn merit, prizes, and more! It acts as a big draw from visitors and is a great chance for any empowered person to make their mark in history. Institute of Engineering, Space and Astronomy This school is found on the eastern side of the city. It is an institute originally dedicated to engineering, though had quick growth in the Space and Astronomy areas of study. They have launched a few satellites to space as well as designed many of the vehicles which are popular amongst the domes’ publics. Red Glow To the western side of Valley Point, the Red Glow is a distract within Valley Point which is home to several bars, clubs, and other entertainment. It has earned its name due to the several popular hang outs using a red glow in their signs. It is said that…in the darker alleyways of the Red Glow unsavory types like to congregate and meet. Any villain could most likely find a contact or two in this area of the city. Housing District A residential distract which houses a majority of the dome’s population. It is spread throughout the city, not just confined to a singular area. Stores, restaurants, and so forth can also be found in these districts. Notable Locales Naragami Mountain The northern mountains in which Yunion is built around. It is home to several inns and hot springs. There are a few ski resorts, but most come for the hot springs. Towards the top of the mountain an observatory can be found. Taragami Mountain The southern mountain in which Yunion is built around. It holds ski resorts which are highly popular. Further, there is an old temple of monks which study at its peak. They have separated themselves from technology, which they believe is unneeded. Command Stations One which lays to the east of Valley Point, the other on the western side of Shore-Side. These act as military bases in which most of Yunion’s army (mainly comprised of robots) are stationed. Bastille On a small island to the to the west of Shore-Side there is a large prison and holding area for empowered criminals. It is outfitted with several cells with power dampeners. Several cells have been custom made to house specific prisoners. The staff consists of both robots and people, ensuring that people remain within the cells. In the last thirty-eight years, there has not been a single successful breakout. The prison has only been around for forty years. The Fifth Dome The fifth dome which had been started but abandoned before finishing. No one currently lives in the city (or is supposed to, the homeless are said to house here), however, robots and small military patrols will traverse the city, either looking for clues as to the terrorist group which prevents it from growing, or making sure innocents are not exploring the incomplete city. Things to Know * Yunion is ran by three elected officials known as the Three Heads, or Head of City. When elected they choose a staff to help advise and take on problems to help manage the work load. Those elected almost always come from well-educated backgrounds, which has now become a standard for those running. They are re-elected every ten years, or they can be voted out by the public. If such a thing happens, or if one resigns or passes away, a new election is held. * At this time, Yunion currently is run by Professor Reynard Palister, Professor Natsuki Hiraga, and Doctor Shuji Toriumi. * Yunion is a city that has high values in science, technology, and discovery. It has core beliefs in knowledge, and the creation of a brighter society. They also value hard work and helping create a better society for everyone to live. * Yunion’s police force and military mainly consists of robots specially designed for the task. Of course, there are human officers, ensuring the robots do not malfunction or make false judgement claims. Heroes are very welcomed in the city, easing the flow of crime. Because of the combined efforts * In order to officially do hero work within the city a license is needed. Heroes are very popular in the city, looked up to as celebrities. A few hero agencies exist, and many of the institutes offer hero training programs. Many companies and groups were formed early on in support of empowered people, providing them with the means to live normal lives or help them becomes heroes. * The domes have several functions! They have solar panels which originally powered the city. The dome is very durable, able to withstand missile assaults, and there are several defensive cannons placed upon them to counter fire any enemies which may strike the city. The domes filters air, both incoming and in its output, reducing pollution and making it fresh. The dome has light and weather cycles to represent night and day, and seasons, even occasionally giving kids snow days. The dome can open up, in case of emergencies or in cases of special events. * The currency that is used by Yunion is credits! Digital cards which can hold different varieties of money, similar to credit/debit cards, but less permanent. Stores, shops, and malls can be found all over the city, though have the highest population in the residential distracts. The majority of the population is middle class to wealthy, though there is a decent size of poor or homeless individuals who reside in Yunion. * Yunion is rather forthcoming with its technology, provided fair trades are made. They do not sell every invention, believing that some cities should advance in their own way without their involvement, but can still be persuaded otherwise. Category:City-States Category:Goodbottom Category:Important Category:Locations